Letter From A Suicide 2nd Part
Before catch me his family, sold me as a human pet, I called puppy, the fact that it was small, and let that if it was, people were walking around me scared, I did photos, like an animal in a locked cage, so I felt locked up like an animal, they laughed at me, saying what kind of animal it was, that race had, and what gave me more courage you know it was, they asked if it was male or female, and the man said that I was a female, a female named Yumi, if you knew is a Japanese name, meant arc, hence my hatred for that name, on to what I was saying, I felt trapped and fear of time, all those people who did not know at all, then one day, came a married couple with a young child, who looked like a naughty, and a big smile on his face partner, and told his parents he wanted they bought me, and so did I bought with money, and at home the heavy child kept hitting me on the cheeks saying turns, turns, turns... This is going to make me eternal, and clear that if I brought his finger to my mouth, and then when I had the opportunity I bit, and if you were to see crying saying it has hurt me, her parents only listened to the child, and my version Do not have?, saying it has hurt me without He is having done nothing more false than has not done anything and cheeks I've done I right? I said while blushing cheeks, and highly colored by the blows, as I was pointing with his hand, I was again put in the cage, and I returned, the man who sold it to me, was not going to fight so easily from me, as expected, and that's when his mother came, she was a young girl, very beautiful and kind woman, but when he gets angry, looks like a demon and he gets battered face like an old seventy years, seriously it gets scary, I bought, gave the money to the man, and left me thinking about the plans he had for me, I wondered what would me now, let me at home, locked in the cage, and then went to work as every morning, if you had insurance children had gone to school, has lost the morning, stupidly, so I thought, but today was Saturday, his son got up early, under the stairs quickly, and was running up to the kitchen, where unfortunately, he was locked in this cursed cage, had bought for his son, and said I had bought that for me, why? Having children in the world had chosen me precisely to me that does not like people, and fewer children, I stared, I was nervous and shaking, the I started to smile, I must admit that his smile was radiant and beautiful, which is planning to do with me, I asked myself, why looking at me with that smile?, I was tousled, and I began to touch her cheek, gently, I liked how I played with sweetness, he asked me how I called, I told him my name was Drew, but I could call, as he pleased, and told me I had a very nice name, I began to blush, and feel a little embarrassed and then he said I was cute, I blushed suddenly, and felt more embarrassed than before, in the form signed his saying it was a pet parents, but they treated me like a son, I grew up next to the guy I fell in love, who was also my brother played all day together, without departing at any time, and I was very careful, I considered his little brother. Let the good times spent!, but if you do not accept me as I do not want to go in that house, I'd rather not be there, so you do not continue to make me suffer, breaking my heart, I looked at a picture where I was with him, and he me hugging tightly, as if not wanting me to go, I admit that it is not the first time I tried to take my life, do not tell anyone, only my best friend, named Thomas, I asked him if he wanted give him some of my stuff, he looked confused me, and I told him I'll kill you tomorrow, he shed more tears of sadness, while I was still with that look, which was expressionless, I cried silently, watching photo, did not know where he was, in that place I had gotten was a place he did not know, and he was beside me, while it was raining, and we were soaked, all the clothes, he looked at me sad, and said he did not want have hurt that day, I did not believe me any word, which said I did not want to forgive him, had made me suffer, and I was ashamed of what happened yesterday, he also told me he was afraid of what they think, what people will think, what people will think, what we think everyone, and continued talking to me, saying that because of his fear of what they think others had hurt the person more he wanted in the world, and went on to say that if you forgive, I looked into his eyes, and he was not lying, I forgave him, took my hand and lifted me off the ground, I kiss on the lips, and I asked that we say to others, he answered that already discovered, and took me in his arms, I lay her head on his chest, as he thought, it was stupid, I wanted to do, now I feel like an idiot. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Letter Category:Suicide Category:Drew Ryan Scott Category:Jayk Purdy Category:Varsity Fanclub Category:Letter From A Suicide Category:Fanfics created by Terri Daniella Fiss Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Thomas Fiss